


Old man sandwich

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Leopold Strauss & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Old man sandwich

Shit it's so good! You're in a empty cabin. Hosea pressed up against your back and Leopold pressed up against your front. It's like a sandwich. You can feel both man's hard-on's pressing against your body. Leopold and Hosea are together since one month. You joined their relationship three days ago. You love both man so much! And they love you as much as they love each other. You softly place your soft lips against Leo's, wich are also really soft. It feels so good! You can feel Hosea press a bit harder against you, and his head suddenly next to yours. Then you see how Leopold and Hosea kiss. Shit it looks so hot! You can hear Leo moaning into the kiss. Meanwhile you can feel Hosea rut against your behind. You can feel how you get really wet. Then Hosea start to kiss your neck. You let out a deep moan. Then you softly kiss Leopold's neck.

,,Jaa. So gut!" He moans with his Austrian accent.

Even though Hosea and you dosen't quiet understand what he says, you two think it's verry hot to hear I'm talk in his mothertounge. You stay like this for a while. Simply teasing each other. But then you sepperate. Hosea and Leopold share a passionate tounge kiss. You love the sight of those two. It's so hot! 'Sea start to open Leo's vest and shirt slowly. There's no need to rush. You three have all the time of the world. Both are still unsure if you really want to be together with two ugly old man like them. But you told him that they are not ugly and that age is just a number. But you still need to earn their trust. Wich you hopefully gain tonight.

Those are two old man. You need to be slow with them. Before they get a heart attack. You watch them. It makes you so damn wet. Your undergarments are fully soaked by now. As Leopolds shirt is gone, both man rub their rock hard hard-on's together, while Leo slowly opens Hosea's vest and shirt. Both man leave a moan then and there. You stand next to them, unsure what to do. Your suddenly not so sure anymore what you should do. You don't want to make something wrong. You love them to much. Both man seem to notice your insecurity. Hosea slip his vest and shirt off, and let both fall to the ground. Then he slowly walks over to you. He start to unbutton your blouse. Meanwhile he sloppily kiss your neck. You moaned. Then you can feel how he slowly slips the blouse of you, and let it fall to the ground.

Leopold stops next to you. And Hosea takes your left hand and place it on Leopolds crotch. Leo let out a deep groan. You look unsure to Hosea. He only nods. Then you look to Leopold. He immideatly but shyly kiss you. You kiss back of course. As you start to massage his dick softly and slowly but still with enough pressure, he moans into your mouth. The sounds they make are so fucking beautiful. And then Leo's tounge slips over your lips. You immideatly open up for him, and your tounge startet to dance in a passionate way. Even you have to moan into the kiss.

,,Holy shit! This is so fucking hot!" Hosea gasp.

After a while you have to separate. You both need air. He lay his forehead softly against yours. You both are panting. He let out another moan. You didn't stop massaging his cock. As you look to the right, you can see hosea fully naked, his cock in his right hand pumping himself slowly. Gasps and moans leave his mouth then and there. He's long and thick. Not verry much thick but a bit over average size. Hosea smiles at you and you smile back. Then you look at Leo. He only nods. You carefully open his pants. Then you let them and his underwear ring arround his ankles. He lost his boots a few minutes ago. He step out of both, and kik his jeans and underwear away. His cock is about average size but damn thick. Not so thick that it would be impossible to fit but you guess it might hurt as hell. You immideatly go onto your knees, and then you carefully pull his uncut foreskin a bit back, to like at the sensetive head. He let out a deep grunt, and a jolt went trough his body. As if a lightning bolt had hit him.

,,So gut! Hör nicht auf! Don't stop!" He moans.

You love his Austrian accent. Even though you don't understand anything.

,,Oh yes. So hot. Keep going Y/N." Hosea moans.

You don't even think about stopping. Leo's dick is meanwhile halfway in your mouth. The girth is a real challenge. Your chaw ache. But Leopolds moans, grunts and breathy pants are enough reward to keep going. Somehow you even make to deep throat him. A smal gag leave your mouth. But suddenly a hand in your hair carefully pull you of Leo's cock. It was Hosea. You immideatly start to suck at Hosea's uncut cock. He let out a loud moan. Meanwhile you open your jeans and bra. You slip your bra off, and throw it away. A short while after, Hosea orders you to get up. You drop the rest of your clothing. Then you three meet on the bed. Hosea and you 69' each other. Meanwhile Leopold watches the scene. Slowly stroking his thick cock. You moan out loud. But it got muffled from Hosea's cock. 

Hosea start to finger-fuck your ass. It feels so foreign but so good at the same time. After a while he has three fingers up your tight ass. You moan loudly around his cock. After a while you slowly get up.

,,How you want it?" Hosea asks.

,,I want to ride you, and feel Leopolds thick cock in my ass." You gasp.

Hosea pulls you slowly down on his cock. You let out a long moan, and Hosea let out a deep grunt. Then you look back to Leo. You slick your hand with your own slick, and massage his dick with it. Then you brace yourself on your hands left and right from Hosea's head. You can feel how Leopold litteraly mount you. The thick tip of his thick cock pressing against your hole. You let out a gasp. He slowly and carefully press the thick tip in. A shudder went trough your body, as his tip slipped in. It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. He split you so wide open, you have the feeling you would rip open if he would be a bit thicker. As he bottomed out, he waits. His hands left and right from your body to brace himself. You feel so full. But it's so nice.

,,You alright love?" Hosea asks.

,,Yes. Just so full. It's so good! C'mon fuck me. Both of you." You gasp.

Both man start to move at the same time. Slow and careful. You love it. You three are a moaning mess. You hide your head in the croock of Hoseas neck. Both man speed up after a while. But not verry much. The Sex between you is slow, careful and full of love. You love them both so much. One hour later you three are close. Hosea is the first one who cums loud moaning inside you.

,,Shit. Gleich. So gut! Ich kann nicht....." Leopold moans.

And suddenly he cums deep inside your behind. And that's it, you follow closely behind him. A long moan leave your mouth. You never came so hard in your whole live. You slowly sink down on Hosea, while Leo try to hold himself up. He don't want to squish Hosea to death. After a few more moments in silent bliss, Leo slowly pulls out. You can feel his seed running out of you immideatly. You slowly get up from Hosea. Meanwhile Leopold fetched a wet rag, and you three start to clean each other, before you fall asleep cuddled tidly together in the bed. You in the middle, and the two men sandwich you again. The blanket hides your naked bodies. You love them so much, and you hope you have a few beautiful years with those two beautiful and adorable man.


End file.
